


Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors

by mendraxwrites



Series: Volleymonogatari [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendraxwrites/pseuds/mendraxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot told in Hinata's POV. He recounts the time he played strip rock paper scissors with Nishinoya. It's not fluff or smut. Just awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Just wanted to warn everybody that English isn't my first language (it's Spanish). I'm not bad at it, but I still make spelling or grammar errors every now and then. Hope you can overlook them. Though if things get really hard to understand, do tell me so and I'll see what I can do to fix it ;D

The first time I played Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors was against Nishinoya in the Tatami Room. He was the one that had dared me and, in less than three minutes, I was shirtless. But Noya-senpai was just in his underwear. 

(Champion boxers. Back then I only knew four things about Nishinoya. 1.- The way he styled his hair made him look taller. 2.- His receiving skills were just so gwaaaah! :D 3.- His skin was soft… soft… soft. 4.- He had such a strong sense of brand loyalty. It took thirty minutes of watching him practice to realize the first two things and for the third one… meh, I’ll tell you some other time. The fourth one I kind of guessed cuz, after two months of knowing him, I had only seen him smoke Lucky Strikes and whenever I got to see his undies in the locker room, while changing, he was always wearing that brand. To this day I can’t get my head around why those brands in particular. I mean, why would anyone only smoke Luckies? They’re so bland. Ugh. And… well, I guess I never owned a pair of Champion boxers myself. Maybe they’re comfortable. I touched Nishinoya’s a fair amount of times. They’re very soft but not as much as his skin. Or Kage’s Calvins. Shit… I’m going way off tracks. Narrating is hard. But stay with me, please.)

Anyway, at that time, with Noya-senpai standing almost naked and me still enjoying the warmth inside my shoes, I had the daring thought that I would win my first match of Strip Rock, Paper, Scissors. But five consecutive loses later left me with just as much clothing as my senpai. 

(I was wearing lime green boxers. I remember cuz that day Kage told me, all blushed, how much he liked them. Something about my package looking bigger in them. Huh… I do miss him. Is he happy now? Maybe. Haven’t heard from him in months. I should go and support the old team in their next game. Wonder when that’ll be. Yachi is the only one that still tries to talk to me. I should ask her. But first I should really ask Bokuto and Akaashi for permission. That’ll be hard. They totally hate it when Puppy talks like a human and waaaaaaaah… I’m supposed to be telling you a story. Forgive me. I really reaaaaally suck at telling stories u.u) 

Ok, so it was the round that would decide who would get to see the other completely naked and I was so mentally fucked up at that point. When you loose five times in a row after having a winning streak, you question so many things. Like was it all just a matter of luck? Is my opponent cheating somehow? Was it fate? Or was it the work of a god trying to teach me a lesson on taking things for granted? 

(Rock, Paper, Scissors is, surprisingly, not a game to be taken lightly. People compare it to tossing a coin but it’s not the same. I mean, when you toss a coin, you do it so you don’t have to decide on something, but when you play Rock, Paper, Scissors, you play it to win something. That means there are two active forces fighting each other. You don’t make a move in order to lose, do you? But then… why do you lose? I can’t seem to find an answer to that question yet. The closest thing I can offer is a belief I’ve carried with me since that night: life really doesn’t care about your intentions. Things just happen. I mean… I left Karasuno wanting to erase all possibility of happiness in my life because I was going down a self-destructive path and, probably, that led to a really drunk Suga beating the crap out of me one night. But it also led to me having a butt plug up my ass right now, with the cutest-fluffiest orange tail attached to it… how I love my tail! It makes me so happy just to look at it. Perhaps just as happy as eating rice off Akaashi’s hand. Or those belly rubs Bokuto gives me… wait, I think I was trying to make a point… FUCK!! I did it again -.- You know, I really don’t think the story of Noya-senpai and me playing that game is worth the time you’re losing just listening to my endless rambles. Though maybe if you made it this far you just don’t give a fuck? Or maybe you’re getting really annoyed right now and you’re already thinking about leaving! Aaaahh, please don’t leave. I won’t ramble anymore. I promise!)

Nishinoya won. He jumped and screamed in excitement but I wasn’t ready to let him see my penis.  
It didn’t take him long to figure that out.  
Next thing I knew he was chasing me around the Tatami Room, which is really small so it all looked kind of silly. Eventually he managed to corner me and get both hands on the left side of my boxers. The moment I felt him pulling them down, I grabbed them too and started pulling up. It all became a test of strength then.  
When I heard ripping sounds, I knew I had to do something if I was to leave that place with still wearable boxers. My hotheaded brain gave me the idea to talk him out of it.

\- Nishinoya, stop! Give me a rematch! I swear I’ll take all my clothes off if I lose again!  
\- But Shoyo, you just lost fair and square!

He was right.  
I kept insisting on the rematch, he kept denying me one, and we both kept pulling. When I felt one of my fingers beginning to tear a small hole in my boxers, I panicked.  
This panic resulted in my next stupid idea.  
While I pulled up with one hand, I tried to loosen Nishinoya’s grip with the other, but as soon as I managed to make one of his hands let go, he’d just grab the nearest part of my waistband. The only thing this accomplished was me, unintentionally, moving my senpai’s grip from the left side of my undies, to the back.  
Then it happened. Nishinoya gave me the biggest wedgie of my life… so far.  
No kidding.  
He lifted me up.  
I hadn’t had that done to me since elementary school.  
Everything became clear all of the sudden.  
Being naked in front of a teammate was less embarrassing than getting owned by your underwear.  
I told Noya-senpai that I would let him take a look at my privates if he put me down. He immediately agreed. My feet were on the ground once again. Though my underwear was up to my mid back.  
It’s actually pretty amazing how a pair of boxers can turn into something between a thong and a spandex in a matter of seconds.  
Keeping true to my words, I pulled my boxers down to my knees. In all honesty, the hardest part about being naked in front of someone for the first time is the shame and paranoia you experience before actually taking your clothes off. The moments you’re actually naked, you’re overcome by a warm feeling of rightness mixed with trust.  
Or maybe it’s just me that feels such things.

\- Wow, Shoyo. You’re hairy. – said Nishinoya.

It didn’t sound like he was teasing me about it, more like just pointing it out. He was right though. I can’t say that I’m a grooming enthusiast. It’s not unlikely of me to just go to school with bed hair and no shower. In fact, I must admit that the idea of trimming my pubes had never crossed my head until that night. 

\- I like to keep things natural. – I said.  
\- Well, if you say so. – He looked like he wanted to add something else but didn’t dare to.  
\- What is it?  
\- It’s… quite big. I mean… for someone your height.  
\- Hey!  
\- No, no, no! I mean… really… is big! Like… not as big as Asahi’s, but I’m pretty sure you’re the same size as Ryu!

It was probably my competitive spirit (still alive at that point) that made me react to my senpai’s words the way I did. Somehow it didn’t feel right that he had seen Asahi, Tanaka and me naked while I still hadn’t even seen many of my teammates in their underwear.  
I had to do something about it and, naturally, I leaped towards Nishinoya, making him fall down flat on his back with me on top.  
He never saw it coming, so I took advantage of his state of shock and pulled his boxers just enough to get a good look.  
How I wish I hadn’t done that.  
I still get shivers just thinking about it.  
There was a moment of, what felt to me, a really uncomfortable silence that was only broken by the only word I could whisper, almost to myself.  
A word that described the main nature of Noya-senpai’s penis.  
\- Small…

Really small.  
I’m not that good in numbers to provide the exact length of it just by memory.  
There’s also no way in hell I’m going to measure it myself. I wouldn’t dare to touch it.  
It’s not that it was just small. The whole thing didn’t look right.  
If I had to think a way to explain why I was, still am, so freaked out by it, it would be that it didn’t look like it belonged to a high school guy.  
That thing belonged to a kid.  
But, you know, the memory of it doesn’t keep me up at night.  
What keeps me up at night is how he reacted to my comment of his thing.  
In a tone that carried such sincerity you could almost call naïve, he said:

\- I know, right? Thanks!


End file.
